Team-Miners (Minecraft) Includes My OC and make believe characters!
by clalexander
Summary: Sierra has just started a new server and is ambushed while she is asleep. She forms a team and they go through adventures together. (includes my OC) In later years she dates John and gets married later. They have a child and raising it will be interfering with the team. They must quit the team for now. Team-Miners is the ancestor of The well known Team Crafted (not really)


Team-Miners

By: Clalexander

?'s POV

I needed to get started. There is no point in just sitting there where I spawned. I saw a tree beside me and started punching it with my fist. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt my hand like it used to. I guess I am stronger than I used to be. I gathered a few logs and sat down to craft. "Let's see..." I mumbled to myself. I crafted some supplies until I could make a wooden picaxe and began punching the ground. When I got to stone level I mined enough stone to get started.

I crafted some stone tools and a furnace. Now I had an axe and quickly chopped some trees down. I crafted them into planks and began placing blocks to build a small shelter.

Some other dude's POV

"Hey Tyler, you see that girl over there?" I said

"Yeah, who is she, John?" Tyler questioned.

"I don't know..."

"Let's ambush her at sunrise!"

"Why she just spawned today?"

"So what? She's close by-maybe she has something good..."

"I guess I understand..."

"Then we'll do it?"

"Yeah!"

?'s POV

I sat in my house I mean shelter and waited the night out. Time passed slowly. I had no bed and was helpless at night until I had better equipment. Right now was not the time to go hunt sheep. I finally fell asleep and lied on the floor. When I woke up in a different place, a new place. I had been stripped of my inventory. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see 2 people standing beside where I lied. I heard them whispering.

"She's awake."

"Should we question her?"

"Maybe..."

"I'll do it if you want me to!"

"No, Tyler, I will...If I need you to do something I'LL tell YOU to do it"

He glared at the other person and they began asking me questions.

John's POV

"What is your name?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sierra." she, I mean Sierra replied calmly.

"Are you here to attack us?"

"No! Why would I? I just spawned..."

"Ok, we don't need your stuff-here..."

I gave her the stuff and she organized it into her inventory. We let her go and didn't care that much. Anyway, she was kind of cute...

Sierra's POV

Well that was awkward. My house wasn't far from that place they took me. Anyway, one of them was a little cute-John was it? I don't really care what his name is at the moment; I have more important things to worry about...Like staying alive and surviving. After all I don't exactly have all the stuff in the world. I'm good at mining, but I'm not good at building. So I guess that leaves me with a disadvantage. Like since I don't know much about what blocks are flamable and what are not then my house might catch on fire. That's not exactly a good thing. It's actually really bad. Anyway, I went off away from my 'house' and found a nice area for farming, building, mining, and all that crap. I gathered a bit more logs and began building a decently large house, two stories high and 5 rooms in all; three downstairs and two upstairs. Upstairs was a bedroom and a storage room. Downstairs was a kitchen, living room, and of course my working room; where I crafted, smelted ores 'n' stuff, and a few other things as well. It took me a few days with the interuptions of fighting mobs at night. The undead bothered me most, especially skeletons shooting me off the wall and then having to get back up there to build again. It was quite annoying but I got the job done-I guess thats all that really matters...When I went inside my finished house I added torches, chests, a bed, crafting table, furnaces, decoration, furniture and a few other things to make it 'livable' for my needs. Afterwards, I ate some food I had gathered earlier on my hunt for wood.

Then I slept and in the morning I went straight to mining. I found some coal as soon as I entered the nearby cave. There was a little iron here and there every now and then. When I got down deeper after hours of mining I saw a vein of gold. At least thats something. I mined for 2-3 days and got a few more veins of gold and a few diamonds. I had plenty of coal and iron! This mining trip wasn't so bad after all!

(Spanish words will appear soon I suggest you grab a translator or use the internet)

Mexican Boy's POV

"Veo a una chica... Me pregunto quién es..."

I thought to myself. I walked towards the girl. She was coming from the horizon towards a house nearby. I was near behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

I greeted her, "Hola, mi nombre es Pedro. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

She said, "Huh, what did you just say? Who are you? And if you are speaking a different language then please speak english."

I realized some of the stuff she said. I knew a little english so my sentences were not fluent and were not correct in english. I understood the words, What, speak english, language, say, and the whole sentence who are you. Together I thought she ment, "What? Who are you? Please speak english." In her own english way. I began speaking in english to her,

"Oh, I sorry. I don't say english well at all. My sentences are wrong, very. I Pedro. I wants to understand more. Who you are?"

"I am Sierra. I understand. I can teach you english if you want..."

"Si, I mean yes..."

"Very well then. One thing, you must stay with me for now."

"I only understood part of the words you have sayed. I understood enough to know somewhat of what you mean."

"It's fine. I know very little spanish. Did you understand that?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, then what about Follow me."

"No, I no understand!"

"Ok, I know how to say a few things in spanish and this is one of them-Listen! Sígueme."

"Ok, I will te siga."

Sierra's POV

That was a strange Mexican. Ah, well, I must teach him english. His first lesson is tommorow at sunset. I told him he should build a house beside mine. I wouldn't let him live with me because there is no room in my current house. He has been working on his house all day!

When he had finished his house. He added stuff in like I did. He had a small house, one room, and just enough room for his bed and stuff; No extras what so ever! He came over to my house at sunset. I tought him some basic sentences and words. By the end of that lesson he could greet people and say goodbye to people. He didn't remember all the sentences and phrases I told him. Just a few like, "Hello my name is Pedro." and "Goodbye, friend!" At least he learned something!

The next day I went to see John and Tyler. I told them that I wanted to start a team called Team-Miners. John was pretty excited but Tyler just thought it was a trick. I promised him it wasn't and he finally stopped accusing me of tricking them. I explained that new people could join later if I said so. I also told them that soon a friend of mine might join. They agreed that it was a wonderful idea and so I headed home. I would have to change my home into a headquarters for Team-Miners.

John, Tyler, and I went to work the very next day! We built our headquarters up in no time at all with the 3 of us working together. It looked awesome! We built office rooms, a meeting room, and more!

I went to Pedro's 'house' and told him to join Team-Miners. He said he would but wouldn't be much of a help until he learned more English. We had a conversation, though it was short.

I said, "Pedro, come join us!"

"Sure, but I need learn English words!"

"John, Tyler, and I can teach you! It'll be quicker with all 3 of us giving you a lesson a day!"

"Ok..."

"Follow me! I'll take you to the headquarters!"

"Ok, I follow you!"

He followed me to the headquarters and I showed him his office and room. He would stay here now, although he needed to finish packing up his stuff! I was definetly a lucky girl! I had only been on this server for what, like 20 minecraft days? Ah, well that is not important right now...

Tyler's POV

That girl...She seemed to nice. I don't see how John could trust her so easily. He must be love struck like a teen boy. My, oh my, what am I to do? Well, I guess I could spy on her.

A few days later John and Sierra were on the balcony of John's office talking. I had a way of seeing up close and hearing what they were saying. It was a plugin...Not sure what its called. I zoomed in and saw them making googly eyes at each other. Yep, the are definetly in love! I listened.

"John, I wanted to tell you..."

"What?"

"I wanted to tell you that..."

"That what?"

"That, I..."

"You what? Just spit it out!"

"That, I love you! Your so handsome!"

John blushed...

"I..."

"You love me too?"

"Well, Yeah..."

"Oh my, that's..."

"Awesome?"

"Yep! I guess we know almos exactly what each other are going to say!"

"Yeah, It's cool."

"..."

"..."

Silence, they just looked at one and other then looked back, then looked away; It went on for like 15 minutes!

Finally, they kissed! I was like,"WHAT?"

That's when they noticed me...I didn't realize I said it out loud...Oops, I'm so stupid.

Sierra said, "You saw that?"

I said, "Um, yeah I kind of watched you guys the whole time; I'm sorry..."

"It's ok I guess..."

John stood there silently as if he was so happy inside he couldn't breath.

I said, "I'm just going to walk away now..."

They didn't say anything, although Sierra opened her mouth to say something but stopped.

Sierra's POV

We were all going to give Pedro lessons everyday starting tommorow. For now, we are going to rest the night away!

(Pretty big time skip this is here so your not confused)

2 years later, Pedro had finished his lessons and knew about everything he needed. Basically, all the words we knew! I was happy for him.

Today, was the day we were officially Team-Miners! It was a proud moment! Soon, our team would grow and grow into a huge team. It seemed as if we were so cool that everyone wanted to be on our team. We only accepted the very best of people though! Also, me and John were dating...I was happy to be dating such a guy, an amazing guy! Me and the team decided to announce that we were accepting people to be in our team. They needed to pass our test though:

1. Know english or take lessons then join.

2. Be skilled at least 2 things.

3. Be good at mining! (We're Team-Miners aren't we?)

4. NO STEVES!

5. Been on the server for at least 10 minecraft days!

In no time at all people were at our front door like little puppies looking for food! It was crazy, yet awesome! Out of all 50 people who tried only 7 passed the test. They were the only ones that would ever get the chance to join. No more applications. This is the info we gathered from the new team members:

Member 1: A 15 year old boy with brown hair and greenish eyes. He is skilled at fighting with bow and sword and mining.

His name was Cameron.

Member 2: A young girl at the age of 10. She has luscious dirty blonde hair and gorgous blue eyes. She's quite a looker some boys would say. She's much younger than most talented players. Her name is Chloe and isn't as skilled at caving as she is mining. She's more of a builder than a fighter.

Member 3: An adult at the age of 25. His name is Corin and has dark hair with tanned skin; his eyes are brown. He is great at everything except potions. Some would say he's a pro. He will be a valuable team member.

Member 4: A girl at the age of 13. Young but fierce yielding a sword of diamonds and iron armor this girl is a fighter. Some could call her a ninja; she is usually unseen by the human eye. Her name is unknown but she calls herself Ms. Fierce. I guess we'll call her that. She has short hair almost like a boy. It's light brown and she has pale blue eyes. She is also a great miner.

Member 5: An old man, wise but weak. His age is 65 and he has grey hair. His eyes are pale greenish-blue. He is very wise and can tell you almost exactly where you can find what you seek in the mines. That counts as mining I guess. His name is Olly.

Member 6: A mere pre-teen at the age of 12. He is a blond headed, blue eyed, miner. He is also good at building. His name is Tim.

Member 7: A girl at the age of 17. She is known for building, mining, and knowing every crafting recipe in minecraft. Her name is Kara and she has light brown hair and brown eyes.

Together, we were a great team. Nothing stood in our way. In no time we had mined out thousands of blocks working together. Finding diamonds and other minerals was a piece of cake with 11 people working together. Each with there own unique talents.

Everything was great until one day everything went wrong. Herobrine somehow had actually been real. He had captured us all and now we were in a cage. Each of us in a different one. If only one of us was a hybrid...

Chloe's POV

Nobody knew that I was a hybrid, I was half human and half bat. Now was my chance. I told them,

"Um, guys...I know I didn't tell you but I am a hybrid; half bat, half human..."

Everyone looked at me...

Finally, Olly said, "You should have told us!"

"I'm sorry...I thought you wouldn't let me join!"

Sierra said, "Of course not! We let everyone on as long as they meet the requirements! We don't have anything against hybrids unlike some people..."

Corin said, "What are you waiting for? Get us out of here!"

I nodded and transformed into a bat. I flew out of the cage and then changed back and quickly snatched the key out of Herobrine's pocket while he napped. Quietly, I let everyone out and we went home to our awesome headquarters! Finally, I felt more useful! Everyone was so happy and I got the award called, "A new secret saves everyone!" It was made for me so it was a limited edition reward; not just one of the premade ones!

John's POV

I said to Chloe, "Your great, Chloe! Thanks!"

She smiled happily. I was glad!

The next day after celebrating I went over to Sierra's room. She was awake. I wanted to get married...I explained it to her and she thought it was a great idea. A few weeks from now we'd have our wedding! I would prepare the day and reservations and stuff. I would also spread the news to our team and some friends and family. It would be great! Sierra would have to do some things like make the cake and get some outfits for everyone. It would be expensive!

After the preperations had been made we now just had to wait. It didn't take long to prepare.

*Time Skip*

Sierra's POV

A few weeks later it was time for the wedding. Almost everyone I knew was there watching. It was time for me to walk up there in my beautiful dress! I slowly walked up there and stood in front of John. The ring man came and gave us rings. We put them on. The guys asked us John, "Do you take Sierra to be your wife?"

He said, "Yes! I do!"

Then he asked me, "Sierra, do you take John to be your husband?"

I said, "Yes! Of course!"

Then the guy said, "You may now kiss the bride!"

We kissed and it was great! Tis was the best moment of my life!

*Time Skip*

A year later, I was in labor. I had been pregnant for 9 months! Soon, I would give birth to my son! I was in much pain but very excited!

A few hours later it was time! I pushed and my son came out head first! Me and John decided to name him Jeromy. John and I decided we couldn't raise a child and be in a team at the same time. We said we would join back in a few years when Jeromy could help us. For now Tyler would be in charge. He was very excited and we were too; well for him anyway! Yet, we were also sad and would miss our team members. We said our goodbyes and didn't see them for a long, long time.

*Time Skip*

John's POV

Well, Jeromy is 5 years old. In this world kids start there hard work at the age 5 so we are rejoining Team-Miners! I can't wait! Me and Sierra explained everything to Jeromy. He was pretty excited to get started!

When we got to the headquarters it was empty, deserted, quiet...We assumed something terrible had happened to our team. One of our team members suddenly contacted us on our devices that we kept with us at all times. It was Cameron!

Cameron said, "Help, guys! We are trapped in a dungeon far underground. Its nearby, actually in the hole beside our house it wasn't there before. Watch out the king creeper is watching!"

We ran into the hole. There wasn't a ladder so it hurt. We ate and kept running. We saw the dungeon up ahead. A deep voice boomed, "Hello, John and Sierra."

I was kind of nervous but I kept going until the king creeper jumped in our way. We only had brought iron swords, what a shame that this might be the end. We sliced and slashed but his health was enormous. He then brought in his minions they were zombies being mind controlled. We couldn't fight them at the moment so we kept slashing at the king creeper.

While we weren't looking the zombies picked us up by our legs and held us down. We dropped our swords and were helpless. All 3 of us passed out and when we woke up we were on the floor; but why? Maybe they thought we were dead. The key layed unprotected while the king and his minions were sleeping. I grabbed it and set the others free! Now we were heros again! They thanked us and headed home. They had all changed so much since 5 years ago. And until the day we died we stayed together fighting alongside each other. We changed history and now brave warriors everywhere protect minecraftia. Team-Miners might be gone but they are ancestors of the future people. Those future people will do the same and make a new team called Team Crafted, containing youtubers such as Skydoesminecraft and Deadlox. And to this day some of those youtubers left the team sadly. They are still friends and always will be!


End file.
